Consejo escrito en una servilleta
by Reveire
Summary: Misa la besa entonces, y besarla es rezar. [Para Binge Eater].


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Tsugumi Oba** , **Takeshi Obata** y **Sui Ishida.**

 **Notas:** Esto va para Binge. No sólo por su cumpleaños atrasado, sino por todo. Y esto es raro, sin sentido y casi no se entiende. Pido perdón por eso.

* * *

«En tu vida, mi amor, yo no he sido ni siquiera alguien que pasó o alguien que surgió: he sido un desaparecido».

 **Mário de Sá-Carneiro.**

* * *

 **Consejo escrito en una servilleta**

* * *

[Dice, a lo lejos:

«Todas las historias falsas deben contarse en orden»]:

 **Uno:**

Y en su dolor, un dolor sin huesos.

Cava la tierra y abre una tumba: llora en la tarde de destrozo maternal. Llora en los dedos rotosos, barro del camino que vendrá.  
Abre la tierra, moja el suelo, crea su propia tumba. En su angustia, no se atreve a lanzarse en ella.

Misa-chan es chica enamorada, como una niña que descubre el primer amor y no quiere soltarlo, encaprichada. (Pero Light-kun murió, sin funeral o llanto alguno. Y amar a Light era sentir agua tóxica y perfumada corriendo por las venas). Misa-chan no sabe matar o morir, pero escribe a veces, cuando le sale, cuando llora. No es ni siquiera poeta, o melómana, pero escribe con las manos temblorosas sobre el primer trozo de papel que encuentra. Escribe todo, todas las palabras del mundo, pero nunca el nombre de Light, nunca escribe el de ella misma.

(no quiere recordar que ella misma existe; fantasma que teme a la muerte).

No sabe matar, odiar o morir, pero canta a veces. Deambula por los callejones y los puentes y las aceras verdes. Arrastra sus tacones sobre la calle de piedra resbaladiza mientras pasa los dedos de ébano lentamente sobre las grietas de las casas y los muros. Canta, desafinada y bonita. Canta, sobretodo, canciones que no conoce. Esto es una niña triste.

Misa-chan es un fantasma bonito, joven y arreglado; las pestañas largas y los labios rojitos y temblorosos. Misa-chan llora, llora de pena y de agotamiento. Es una muerta-viviente-muerta.

 **Cuarenta y siete:**

Y así la encuentra. Así es hechizada.

Deambula por las calles de Tokyo, con su voz cantarina de ultratumba; predica el nombre del muchacho que amó tanto que él no tuvo que amarla de vuelta (Light-kun era su Dios y ella añoraba rezarle). Así, un día, perdida entre las pequeñas calles aún empapadas por la lluvia nocturna de verano, la ve, entonces, sentada en el rincón más iluminado de un café. Tiene su librito entre las manos y lo primero que Misa-chan nota son sus uñas barnizadas, largas y afiladas, como si acaso fueran garras. Bajo el abundante cabello de sendero violeta tiene su rostro sonriente escondido bajo las páginas; y Misa siente el corazón bañado en telarañas latiéndole de nuevo, arañándole los pulmones, revolviéndole la sangre, cuando logra ver la sonrisa creciente pintada de rojo (más rojos que los de ella misma).

Y Misa podría decir que ella (la bonita desconocida) es un fantasma, igual que ella, una muerta-viviente-muerta. Pero ella se aparece _(es)_ como algo más grande: es una Sombra, pintada y perfumada. Una Sombra con brujería escondida bajo las pestañas largas, ojos que vieron el reinado del cielo y el infierno. Una Sombra que murmura algo entre sus labios y Misa-chan siente un sonrojo subiéndole por las mejillas cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los suyos de escarcha invernal.

Sabe entonces que ella no puede ser real. Es un enigma, una ilusión, una Sombra que se desliza por entre las grietas de la ciudad. Monstruo de alcantarilla que se mueve con gracia. En el puñado de microsegundos comprende todo eso y más, cuando pasa la mirada sobre el pelo morado, su expresión amable pero maléfica.

Esa tarde vuelve a llover. Y Misa-chan deja de cantar, escribir o lamentar. Es una viviente-muerta.

 **Ciento cincuenta y cuatro:**

Primero es la rutina accidental de ir a buscarla. Lo primero que Misa-chan aprende es que la mujer-sombra de ojos escondidos bajo sus lentes empañados siempre está acompañada de algún hombre, siempre uno nuevo, distintos todos los días. Se pregunta qué es de ellos cada vez que los ve sentados frente a ella en el rincón del café, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos navegando por los lunares asomados entre su vestido.

Luego ya no hay más muchachos, ni libros sujetos entre sus manos doradas. Misa-chan comienza a caminar lentamente, deteniendo el paso, mirándola a través de la ventana, la sonrisa violeta asomada bajo la taza de porcelana contagiándola a ella, soltando una risita de niña tonta enamorada.

Y una tarde entra, con la excusa del cielo tormentoso (como si acaso ella no disfrutara de caminar perezosamente bajo la lluvia furiosa y el viento helado). Cuando se sienta justo frente a ella, con la más pobre disimulación, siente su perfume de escarcha invernal y verano empapado. Ella la mira, pasando sus manos tranquilamente por los mechones de agua violeta, y de repente un escalofrío tibio le ataca la piel. Se llama Rize. No sabe cómo ha llegado a saberlo, pero le mira los labios sonrientes entreabiertos y lo sabe. Su nombre. Su nombre de agua. Se llama Rize. Y junto con su nombre viene también el universo entero; frío y lejano, distante, más hermoso y amable que cualquier cuaderno que juega a la muerte.

En algún momento, en algún día, sintiendo el momento perdido como una aguja flotando en el mar, Misa-chan sabe que Rize se encuentra sentada frente a ella y hablándole con su voz dulce venida desde las tinieblas. Luego, sus manos de garras rosas barnizadas rozándole los dedos; luego, sus ojos recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, luego, Misa-chan hablando tartamuda al notarle un lunar al costado de la clavícula; luego, su voz susurrante.

Luego, entre sus brazos.

 **Trece:**

Y, sin conclusión, Misa es un fantasma tembloroso, con la voz chillona triste, elegante y arreglada. Tiene las faldas cortas, las medias rotas rodeándoles los muslos de nieve, el maquillaje cubriéndole la expresión de muñeca rota, los anillos colgando de sus deditos frágiles, los labios rojos y morados y negros y siempre pintados, las cadenitas de plata colgando sobre su clavícula, la lencería vieja, los vestiditos negros de novia muerta.

Pero todo eso queda en el suelo alfombrado cuando Rize-san le pasa las uñas sobre los omóplatos, acariciándole tiernamente la piel de leche agria y besándole los poros abiertos bajo sus piernas. Siente que la está moldeando, como se moldea una obra de arte o se pinta sobre ella. Pinta sobre su piel, le tatúa palabras sobre el vientre, le mordisquea los dedos entre risitas crueles que le dan escalofríos. Cuando por fin la besa, quitándole el labial rosa con sus labios, Misa llora un poco. Hay un recuerdo de un muchacho que se creía Dios («Light-kun, Light-kun, Light-kun») que se dibuja en la mente, pero es borrado lentamente, casi tortuosamente, cuando Rize-san le mordisquea una punta del alma; y cuando Misa estira los brazos y enreda sus uñas cortas en sus hombros y se atreve a besarle los huesos, comprende que el ego de Light-kun no es más que una broma mal contada. Rize-san es más Dios que él, más Dios que cualquiera que haya creído tener un puñado de tierra dentro de su puño. Misa recuerda la sonrisa de Light, y ríe. Ríe porque tocar a Rize-san es llegar a los cielos, al Purgatorio, al reino de Hades.

Misa se crucifica a sí misma sobre sus labios; pasar los dedos tímidos por sobre sus poros es rezar. No es amor, no; no puede ser algo tan corriente como eso. En la garganta hay un grito nocturno ahogado.

 _A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos*_

Cuando traza las yemas de los dedos distraídamente sobre el trazo de sus venas, que son lo mismo que una acera llovida que conduce a un callejón sin salida, comprende que está siendo devorada. Y Rize-san ríe en su entendimiento, el cual nota, al mordisquearle los tatuajes bajo las rodillas, los de sus manos, los de su nuca. Rize-san es Dios o una parte de él, una mensajera que se ríe de él, como el Diablo o peor que él, y Light-kun o Kira o todos los que jugaban ser Dios no son más que una broma comparados con Rize. Misa la besa entonces, y besarla es rezar.

Piensa, entonces: «estoy siendo devorada». Rize tiene la sonrisa abierta y el rostro amable, pero hay una risa bajo sus codos, cuando le besa la comisura de los labios. Rize es bruja, bruja de ébano, y monstruo de alcantarilla floreada que escarba bajo el cemento por las noches. Es una Sombra con los labios pintados y las pestañas largas. Misa comprende un poco más la belleza de su cuerpo de cardo, y entonces llora un poco. Cuando se siente devorada, siente que sus partes rotas se unen y sanan. Rize-san le rasguña los tobillos con sus colmillitos recién nacidos y Misa siente en las costillas nostalgia, la sensación de volver atrás; el sentimiento nauseabundo de recordar su tristeza. Y en su dolor, un dolor sin huesos. Su cuerpo se mueve bajo el de Rize-san, ambas sobre la alfombra, y el alma se retuerce como serpiente herida entre el pasto de un sendero. Pero dentro de toda angustia, de toda depresión, siempre hay un consuelo -pequeño, largo, fugaz, pero siempre un consuelo- y hoy Rize-san es uno.

 _Marchas sobre los muertos, Belleza, de los que te burlas;_

 _de tus joyas el Horror no es la menos encantadora,_

 _y el Asesinato, entre tus más queridos colgantes,_

 _sobre tu vientre orgulloso danza amorosamente.*_

Y se le va, se le va la vida. En una milésima de segundos nota cómo Rize-san la entiende, una Santa que comprende a una niña tonta enamorada que perdió a su amor, un egocéntrico más infantil que ella que jugaba a ser Dios, y Misa llora de nuevo. Todos los que son comprendidos siempre lloran. Entonces es ella quien se inclina un poco, ignorando las manos de Rize enmarañadas en su cabello rubio, y le besa las sien; Rize es cálida, cálida como un otoño de las noches. Cuando se abrazan una vez más en la calidez, es como hundirse en las oscuras tinieblas del fondo del mar, el aroma a perfume de Rize uniéndolas; y Misa, muchacha de las negras madrugadas, vuelve a pensar que esto no puede ser real; esto debe ser un sueño _(pesadilla)_ de alguien que está profundamente dormido, una obra del Diablo, de Perséfone.

Entonces Rize no la devora. Misa no sabe que ella se ha convertido en su primer no-víctima. Que Rize se ha burlado de todos los hombres y todo aquel que se ha enamorado a primera vista de ella. Porque Rize es un monstruo de armario disfrazado con ojos bonitos y vestido de verano, es reina de los caníbales, fina amante de la carne. Pero no la devora. No. Misa se enamora de ella por un puñado de minutos que acabarán pronto, cuando se duerme entre sus brazos, lo último visible a su vista es un librito tirado en un rincón polvoriento. Antes de dormirse le besa la cadenita de plata sobre su pecho, y Misa no sabe que Rize va a desaparecer para siempre luego de que un muchacho tímido y amante del café y los libros, se enamora de ella también y ella intente comerlo. Pero no lo sabe, ninguna lo hace; y mientras se deja entregar por el sueño siente, en un mínimo momento de euforia, que toda la tristeza acumulada se desvanece, y así se deja arrullar por la noche primaveral.

 **Uno:**

Cuando despierta, tal y como esperaba, ya no hay nadie. Ni siquiera el librito tirado en el rincón que Rize había comprado el día anterior se encuentra más. Misa junta sus ropas lentamente mientras observa la ventana empañada, ignorando cualquier pensamiento. Antes de irse, a pesar de la tormenta que se acerca dentro de su saco, en un bolsillo, encuentra una servilleta, arrugada y vieja, escrita con letra pequeña y fina (casi invisible a la vista):

 _"La angustia es grande y terrible. Es un espectro, un monstruo íntimo y puede hasta ser niñez. Durante la noche lloras y la sientes crecer, a la Angustia. Te revuelcas entre las sábanas y la tibieza nocturna. Lloras y la sientes. La angustia te toca el cabello y la piel: deja que te abrace._

 _Rómpete: estalla en llantos, quiebra tu garganta a gritos, rechina los dientes de la furia hacia quien te ha hecho daño._  
 _Destruye el trazo de tu vida: todo lo que ha importado y todo lo que has construido. Para ti, nada de eso importa cuando la angustia domina._

 _Rómpete._

 _Rompe las ventanas de tu casa, quiebra las figuras de porcelana, la cruz colgada en la sala; ensucia la alfombra, tus ropas, los cuadros, las paredes, tus cuadernos, las fotos y los vestidos guardados._

 _¡Rómpete, rómpelo todo! Arranca la piel de angustia que ha crecido sobre ti._

 _La piel que has criado durante años, la que has cultivado delicadamente. Tu desesperación, crees tú, no tiene límites. Pero sólo es cuestión de arrancarla, detener su paso que se licua en tu sangre, destruirla a ella y todo lo que se lleva sobre su paso. Deja que sobre las nuevas heridas rojas crezcan frutos, álamos y agua salada. Arráncala sin piedad. Ensucia tus dedos escarvando en el fondo de ti, de todo lo que te ha hecho daño, las raíces de todo lo que te atormenta._

 _Y te lastimarás en el camino, te dolerá más que llorar. Eres como una fuente y tus aves internas beben de tu agua dulce y mugrienta. No tengas piedad contigo misma, no te detengas a pensar. Rompe toda la melancolía innecesaria, todos los amores estúpidos, todos los recuerdos tormentosos que al fin y al cabo no son más que una comedia griega._

 _Tú eres más que angustia. Tú eres más que llanto, que miseria, que poemas tristes guardados en los cajones. Hay también euforia, adrenalina y nostalgia ajena que es parecida o lo mismo que la felicidad._  
 _Piensa en el mar, en los árboles y en el bosque; piensa en la iglesia donde no reza nadie, en las muchachas que nadie ha besado, en la calle bonita y aislada donde todos han pasado._

 _Piérdete en los caminos. Olvídate de tu nombre algunas veces. La suerte ha de cumplirse. Arranca tus cuernos de pan y tus uñas carcomidas por los nervios. No seas gentil, no intentes tener cuidado; la Ira es también la medicina a la enfermedad, o el Agotamiento. Conviértete en el sonido furioso de la lluvia de tormenta golpeando contra la ventana por las tardes, en el viento tibio y enmarañado de los caminos cuando viajas, en la música que resuena en tus venas de los pies cansados, en el grito que has leído silenciosamente en un libro mas haz sentido resonar y enredarse por tus costillas, por tu sangre, por tu alma._

 _Rómpete, rómpelo todo._  
 _Rómpete y renacerás."_

Dentro de cada muchacha existe un trozo de Dios. Y Él se va a la tumba con ellas cada vez que una es muerta y enterrada.

* * *

 _*Trozo de un verso de "Poema #20" de Pablo Neruda._

 _*"Himno a la belleza" de Charles Baudelaire._


End file.
